Danika Caspiana
by Lilith Volturi
Summary: NEW STORY YAY! My first Narnia fic In this fic, new characters arise, old ones die, and The Pevensies find love? But at what cost? Rated T for language…I think… possibly… PP/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N NEW STORY YAY! My first Narnia fic In this fic, new characters arise, old ones die, and The Pevensies find love? But at what cost? Rated T for language…I think… possibly… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**_

**Third Person POV**

"Dad don't bother them They are old enough that they probably don't care about Narnia anymore. I'm tough and I can defend myself." Said a girl with long black locks. Her bright golden eyes sparked with fear and embarrassment.

"We weill see little one. You are ill now get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." Said a man with light brown hair. His grey eyes showed no emotion.

As King Caspian the second closed the door to his daughters room, he realized just how very much she was like her mother. But he knew she was safe. The kings and queens of Cair Paravel had been summoned.

**Peter pov**

"EDMUND! SUSAN PETER!" Lucy came running to us. We looked at each other, this was obviously going to be a regular occurrence.

"what is it this time Lu? A faun? A dwarf?" I asked.

"It's Aslan! He said, and I quote, Narnia needs its high kings and queens." She said. Well. Not what I was expecting but it sounds logical this time. I looked at the others and they nodded.

"Lead the way lucy." I said. And she took off into the woods behind the professors house. We walked for a little while before we came across a clearing in which stood an enormous lion. He was standing with his back to us looking off into the forest. "Aslan?" I asked. Without turning he said,

"Hello high king Peter the Magnificent. Hello Queen Susan the Gentle. Hello King Edmund the Just. Hello Queen Lucy the Valiant. Narnia is in need of its Kings and Queens once more." Susan looked suspicious.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said Miss Susan. But you and Peter must return this time. She needs all of you."

"She who?" I asked.

"The Princess."

**LILIAN pov**

I watched as the doors opened and four people followed aslan in. I recognized them by the crowns they wore on their head. I didn't even realize that Cistene was talking to me.

"Dani? Dani? What in the name of Aslan are you looking at?" I sighed.

"Dad's guests. I thought this was my party!" suddenly one of the newcomer's, the youngest I would hazard, was at my side. Of course I wasn't wearing a tiara, (as I would normally be) so she didn't recognize me.

"I like your drees, I'm Queen Lucy by the way." She said. I smiled.

"thamks. I-" but I was cut off. A tall boy, I am Assuming was King Peter as he was easily as old as I, interrupted.

"Lucy, don't bother people. I am sorry. She's still fairly young." He said addressing me.

"Am not. I am nearly thirteen Peter." He sighed.

"Still, young. Anywho. I am High King Peter. And your name would be?" he said placing a kiss to my hand.

"Danika. Pleasure to meet you your highness." I replied. He laughed. "And what, may I inquire, is so funny?" I asked.

"I'm just not used to all these 'sirs' and 'your highnesses' particularly from a beauty like you. Call me Peter. Would you care to dance?" I blushed and looked at Cistene. She too was flabbergasted by his words to me.

"Cistene do you mind?" I asked. She snapped out of it quickly.

"Not at all. You go ahead. I am going to go speak to Jgaegger." I smiled. She walked over to the tall blond boy standing by Charlie. Peter took my hand and led me off to the dance floor. We danced around for several songs before anybody interrupted us.

"Ah. King Peter I see you have met my daughter." King Caspian the second said.

"Ah daddy! Where's the fun in people knowing we are related?" I said playfully. "I guess I should fully introduce myself, I am princess Danika Caspiana." I said to peter. He laughed.

"Don't worry I don't like being known as royalty either." He said. Then the doors to the Hall flew open. In stormed a man I hoped I wouldn't see tonight. He looked angry and I could tell it was because of my close proximity of King Peter.

"Danika!" he roared. I sighed in defeat.

**A/N Good huh? Or is it terrible? I like it. REVIEW!**

** Lilith**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing. **__**The Chronicles of Narnia**_ _**was written by C.S. Lewis. On with the story…**_

_Last time…_

_ "Danika!" he roared. I sighed in defeat._

**Peter POV**

I watched as the slightly darker man came closer. I stepped in front of my siblings.

"Danika, what are you doing with this… _boy…_ am I not enough?" he asked. She had a look of confidence on her face but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"It's my fault sir. I asked her to dance. I am King Peter. It's wonderful to meet you." He spit on my shoe, a sign of disrespect.

"And that gives you the right to flirt with MY girl?" I saw Danika's air of confidence turn into one of anger. I stepped back.

"YOURS? I am not a possession to be stolen or won Gregorio Mirazon. I cannot be stolen or owned, especially when I am not yours in the first place. The only person here who has any right to be mad about me _talking _to Peter is my father. And he actually doesn't seem at all upset. In fact he seems trilled. So I recommend you leave. _Ahora__._" She said. Her father was in deed very happy. But the man called Gregorio laughed.

"That is very funny Mi Amor. Consider this a warning, both of you. If I find you two 'talking' again, there will be consequences. I will leave but I expect you at my house no later than 9 tomorrow morning. Adios Danika." As he left I watched Danika start to fall but caught her just in time. That's when I noticed her dress had little bulges on the arms. I started to ask but I was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Cuts, bruises, abrasions, breaks and sprains. So many bandages that she needs my help every day to redo them." The speaker stepped into view…

"Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked. The faun nodded and held up her handkerchief. She smiled and pushed past me, running straight to her friend.

"Good to see you my queen." He said. Danika turned to face him.

"I hope you bring good news. I don't think I could take much more bad news." She said. He nodded with a smile upon his face.

"The Minotaurs and centaurs follow you anywhere, as you already know. The dwarves agree to back you and you have always had dryad support. The talking animals support you and the Fauns support you. My dear even the Hags and Werewolves support you. We have nothing to fear but fear itself. But then there's the calormen's. some will back you but most will be more in favor of you marrying Gregorio…"

"Is that what this is about?" Said danika's father. "I already told you that you are Marrying Gregorio." He said I stepped forward.

"I don' think it's such a good idea. Danika? Is Gregorio the reason you have all those injuries?" I asked. She nodded tentatively. "Then knowing his grandfather I can honestly say that having her marry him would be a huge mistake." Edmund caught on and pulled me and Danika's father aside.

"If one of us were to Marry your daughter, would you dispute it?" he asked. Caspian the second thought it over for a moment.

"No. but which of you would ever consider marrying a half Telmarine?" I would but that's not the point just yet. Seeing our puzzled faces he explained. "Her mother was a dryad. The queen Dryad to be exact. But you haven't answered my question."

"Seeing as Edmund still isn't viewed with very much respect, I will. And that way nobody can say that I am doing this for politics, seeing as she is quite beautiful." Isaid, glancing over to where her and my sisters stood. "But give me a few days to gain her trust otherwise there will be problems." He nodded and we returned to where the others stood just in time for Danika to pass out. I ran to her side.

_**A/n Yay? Nay? Should I continue or drop this story. And hey if you like this you should tell others because my stories are kinda low on traffic. Sorry about this being so late. My school decided they were going to pack up the library and that they need MY help so I have been busy. And I have been working! Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you all!**_


End file.
